


Notes

by smhfiction



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smhfiction/pseuds/smhfiction
Summary: A sweet and short peek into Miranda and Andy’s relationship.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 13
Kudos: 211





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot I found on my phone. Does not belong to the chance universe.

Among Miranda Priestley’s most prized possession, locked away in her safe at home, was a shoebox filled with brightly colored post-it-notes.

Miranda found the first one on a Monday tucked into the pocket of her coat. The paper was a bit crumpled and she wondered, for a moment, how long ago it had been placed there. She smoothed out the edges and held back a gasp at the date on the corner of the post-it-note, February eighteenth. The start of their relationship. The elegant words written on the paper brought a smile to her face.

_I could fall in love with you._

From that moment on, she’d find the notes stuck everywhere. From the Book, to her bathroom mirror and one that had even been placed on the toaster one morning.

She knew getting into a relationship with Andrea would be different, but she never imagined how loved and cherished she would feel at finding the notes.

Four months into their relationship, Andrea had gone to Washington for a conference, and Miranda had prepared herself for the loss of the notes, but like clockwork, she’d found one every day Andrea had been gone. Miranda never asked, and her girls never said, but she knew Andrea and recruited them into her plan.

One morning, after dating for almost a year, she’d decided to start leaving notes of her own. It had taken her far longer than she would admit, but she finally found the perfect place for the first one.

Andrea had a habit of slipping her hand under her pillow when she stayed over for the night. She made a vow not to place the second one until the first one had been found.

Miranda thought about asking Andrea to move in with them, but quickly realized there was something else she hadn’t done yet.

Three weeks after placing the note, Miranda was growing frustrated, because it still hadn’t been found. By now, it was so crumpled, Miranda thought about throwing it away and putting a new one there.

It wasn’t until she’d spilled some water on her pillow and she stripped the pillowcase off that she noticed a different colored ink on the note. Below her words, Andrea had written something and Miranda gasped at the simple words.

_M: Falling in love with you was the easiest thing I’ve ever done._

_A: Truer words have never been spoken._

When a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a chin settled on her shoulder, Miranda leaned back into the embrace. 

“I thought I was going to have to put the note on top of the pillow for you to find it again,” Andrea said.

Miranda relaxed back into her love’s arms. “Well, I expected you to take it out.”

Andrea chuckled. “I found it the day you put it there. It didn’t feel right to take it out, so I wrote on it, and put it back. I hoped.” She spun Miranda around and rested her hand on Miranda’s hips. “You would eventually take it out.”

“For the life of me I can’t fathom how I fell in love with you.” Miranda sniffed and a grin broke out on Andrea’s face.

“Liar.”

“Yes. Well.” Miranda ran her hands up Andrea’s arms and locked her hands behind her neck, drawing them closer. She grew serious. “You’re so easy to love. I’m sorry I haven’t said the words earlier.”

Andy pushed the hair out of Miranda’s eyes, then cupped her cheek. “Don’t. If I’ve learned one thing about our relationship, it’s that everything happens when it’s supposed to.”

“It does seem to work that way,” Miranda said. “I love you, Andrea Sachs.”

“And I love you, Miranda Priestly.”

“As it should be.”

Andrea laughed and backed them up until Miranda’s legs hit the bed. “Do you know what else should be?”

Miranda arched her brow, but had a good idea where this was headed. “What?”

“Us, naked, in bed.”

Miranda rolled her eyes. “Because you asked so nicely.” Miranda fell back and brought Andrea with her. They both laughed and Miranda settled her head on Andrea’s shoulder and her hand on Andrea’s chest. “Will it always be like this?”

“As long as there is breath in me, it will always be like this.”

After a beat, Miranda spoke. “You should write that on a post-it-note.”


End file.
